


To Serve And To Live Is The Same

by BiesFromWildland



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cw for character injury but no big description of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiesFromWildland/pseuds/BiesFromWildland
Summary: Hadrian’s job usually wasn’t hard. All he had to do was to stand behind Samot and look like he’s better at fighting than you. All he had to do was to beclose,was toservehim, was tobe therefor him.Or Hadrian finds it hard to tell that he is in love.
Relationships: Hadrian/Samot (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	To Serve And To Live Is The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halwardpavushatersclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwardpavushatersclub/gifts).



Hadrian’s job usually wasn’t hard. All he had to do was to stand behind Samot and look like he’s better at fighting than you. All he had to do was to be _close,_ was to _serve_ him, was to _be there_ for him. 

The fact was that Hadrian’s job wasn’t hard but everything that came with it was. 

He could be so close - but not closer. He could watch - but not participate. He was a shadow, he wasn’t there if he wasn’t asked to show his presence. He was there to serve but there was this underlying feeling, like a thought that didn’t want to fully form, that something was missing. 

And Samot apparently could see it. 

“Is this all that you want?” he asked once, after a speech or after a meeting, Hadrian later could not remember. They were standing so close to each other, but not an inch closer. 

“I… Yes?” It was the wrong answer. He felt it. 

But Samot smiled. 

“I think it is not” he said, but the inch was still there. And then there was more than an inch, when Samot walked away. 

There were other times when this question was in the air. In Samot’s manor, whenever they happened to be in the kitchen alone. In the car when Hadrian was driving Samot to meetings. Whenever a fan happened to get to close to Samot and Hadrian had to step in. It was in the air, always there, under the skin, a thought that kept returning and returning and returning. 

Hadrian was there for Samot. Did he also want Samot to be there… for him…? He was unsure. But he didn’t want to ruin what they had. 

They could talk and laugh together for hours. Sometimes Hadrian would prepare a meal for Samot, the simplest sandwich or scrambled eggs, and Samot would treat it like the work of a culinary genius. They spent together more time than Hadrian has ever spent with anyone. And it felt good, it felt almost natural. It could be like that always for all that Hadrian cared. It was the best work he could dream of! 

But there were accidents. Samot wasn’t loved by everyone. And one time Hadrian acted to slow. 

There was a person. There was a shot. There was blood, panic, loudness, screaming, people running, so many people running. And Samot was laying on the ground. 

Hadrian was just two steps behind, so he caught to Samot almost the same moment Samot have fallen. Where was the shot? Where was the blood coming from? 

“Hadrian?” said Samot, with trembling voice. 

“I’m here.” _Good gods, Samot was still alive._

“Good…” 

“Hey, hey, stay awake!” said Hadrian. A second later he finally saw where Samot was shot - stomach. He had to take Samot from there, he had to act quick, he failed, he failed... No. He hasn’t failed _yet._

There was running, there was an ambulance, there were whispers - _I’m here, stay awake, it’s not that bad, it will all be alright._

And there were hours of waiting. Or maybe longer? Or maybe shorter? Hadrian could not tell. 

And then - success. 

“It wasn’t that bad”, the doctor said and Hadrian almost hugged them. “Are you two married?” they also asked, which made Hadrian’s face turn all red. 

“No.” 

“Ha, maybe you should!” 

It was just a joke but something inside of Hadrian broke.

When he walked into the room Samot was looking through the window. 

“Are you all right?” Hadrian asked. 

Samot looked at him and with a gesture showed him to sit on the bed next to him. After a moment of hesitation Hadrian did so. 

“Thank you for being there for me” said Samot. 

“Oh, it’s just, my job, you know.” 

“No, I don’t only mean today. Thank you for being here for me whenever I’m in need.” 

“Oh, that. That’s just. My… Job?” 

“Oh just come here” Samot said and pulled Hadrian into a kiss. 

Hadrian did not protest. It felt… Right. It felt nice and soft and like something he dreamed about for a long time. When they stopped kissing he looked at Samot trying to find anything to say but his head was devoid of anything intelligent. 

“The doctor said that we should we married” he said and realized how it sounded. 

Samot laughed, a small but beautiful laughter, not as loud as usual but designed just for Hadrian. 

“Are you proposing to me?” he asked. 

“I… No?” Hadrian said and it wasn’t a truth or a lie either. “But I’m asking you out.” 

“I thought you would never do that” Samot said with smug smile on his lips. 

To be honest Hadrian was also surprised that he did that. And then he was surprised many times more, about different things. But one thing stayed still - the small laughter that Samot had only for Hadrian was beautiful every single time. 

**Author's Note:**

> written for a request form Marcus. ♥ 
> 
> If you liked it you can come and say hi @WildBies on twitter or bies-from-wildland on tumblr. comments are always appreciated!


End file.
